4001 A.D. (TPB)
| Universe = | Series = ''4001 A.D.'' (Volume 1) | Featured = Rai X | Writers = Matt Kindt | Artists = Clayton Crain | Format = | Number = | Date = | ISBN = | Previous = ''Rai: The Orphan'' | Next = — }} Solicitation The most ambitious comics event of 2016 brings war to the 41st century – with Rai leading the charge! One hundred years from today, Father – the benevolent artificial intelligence that governs the island nation of Japan – will gain sentience. To defend its borders, Father will take drastic action by launching Japan into space…where its people will thrive in isolation, away from the overpopulated and resource-deprived planet below. Over the centuries, as New Japan orbits our increasingly unstable world, it will become a model society – one built on peace, prosperity… and Father’s control. A thousand years from today, Father will create the first Rai, founding a lineage of technologically enhanced heroes engineered to defend New Japan and sworn to protect it from all enemies. For hundreds of years into the future, the Rai will single-handedly enforce New Japan’s justice well…and serve Father without question. Now, at the dawn of 4001 A.D., the latest Rai is about to inherit the dark truth behind the origin of his kind…and discover the sinister secret at the heart of Father’s existence. For New Japan to live, Earth must die…and as Rai challenges his former master for the first time in more than a millennium, the lone guardian of New Japan will be cast out of his own Father’s kingdom… Exiled from the only realm he’s ever known, Rai now walks the ravaged world of 4001 A.D. in search of forgotten heroes like himself… on a mission to collect the last surviving legends of a broken planet…and to forge a rebellion with the power to bring the most advanced civilization in history crashing back down to Earth. New York Times best-selling writer Matt Kindt (DIVINITY II) and superstar artist Clayton Crain (X-Force) bring their startling vision of the year 4001 A.D. to new heights…with the fate of New Japan floating in the balance! Collecting 4001 A.D. #1–4. Issues * * * * Synopsis 4001 A.D. #1 Father, in the body of Rai XI, explains to the New Japan Board of Directors the reason why he has ejected 22 sectors in the space of a night, the most recent of which is sector 938, the hunting sector. Lula Lee, now a fugitive, hurries to her parents home in Blackwater. Despite her desperate attempt to convince her parents of fathers faults, Lula was unsuccessful and left her parents as sector 2555 prepares to be ejected. On Earth, Rai, Gilad and Lemur begin to make their way towards a mountain. They look up at the sky as sectors of New Japan fall towards earth. As they make their way inside the mountain, the trio finds Manowar One. Rai manages to awaken the armor and takes off to attack Father and save New Japan. Rai attempts to prevent a sector from falling to Earth, but fails to as the momentum of the falling sector is too great. As Rai, in the Manowar Armor, confronts Father, Father activates the "Komodo Protocol", killing the New Japan Board of Directors in the process. New Japan turns into a mecha dragon. 4001 A.D. #2 Early 22nd Century New Japan is launched into space and is controlled by Father. 4001 A.D. Rai, Lemur and Gilad Anni-Padda are battling Father and New Japan's "Komodo Protocol". Father, in the body of Rai XI, makes a decision to jettison Sector 1099 over jettisoning Sector 1100. Rai and Father battle in their Mecha's, killing many innocent people in the process. Rai manages to take the head off New Japan's "Komodo Protocol", only for it to reform. Rai, Lemur and The Eternal Warrior make their way inside New Japan. The trio makes their way towards Father. Rai, Lemur and Gilad see their ship being eaten before they are confronted by minions of Father. In Blackwater, Lula Lee hurries out of the sector just before he releases it from the New Japan structure. Lula rushes off to find Grace and the Geomancer. As she looks at Manowar One, she recognises that Rai is piloting it. Lula Lee reaches Karana and Grace, only to find that Grace has died. [[4001 A.D. Vol 1 3|'4001 A.D. #3']] Rai, Lemur and Gilad battle Fathers machines. Lula Lee and the Geomancer break into a maximum security prison, seeking people who hate Father to help themselves and Rai. As things look dire, Lula Lees army drops from the ceiling to save Rai. During the battle, Rai dials back into New Japans network. Rai confronts Father, who tries to convince Rai to rule with him. The pair end up doing battle as Lemur enters the control center. Lemur attacks Rai XI from behind, before being murdered by Father. Rai destroys father before New Japans orbit begins to degrade. 4001 A.D. #4 New Japan continues making its way towards Earth. Father, in the body of Rai XI, attempts to convince Rai to rejoin him. Rai refuses Father as the pair battle. Rai manages to defeat Father. New Japan crash lands into Earth. The New Japan community begins to rebuild. Karana, the Geomancer, is delighted to hear the call of the Earth. Rai and Gilad bury Lemur. Lula Lee and Rai discuss the future after she writes her first Journal entry in 4002 A.D.. Notes Gallery Trade Paperback File:4001 TPB 001 CRAIN.jpg| Collected Issues 4001 AD Vol 1 1.jpg| 4001 AD Vol 1 2.jpg| 4001 AD Vol 1 3.jpg| 4001 AD Vol 1 4.jpg| Related References